Pokemon Time and Space Adventures
by Wild Growlithe
Summary: This is what happens when Wild Growlithe's imagination runs wild after watching too much Tenchi.....
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the fic itself! Did that make sense?

A/N: Okay, you may find this one a bit weird. I actually got the idea for it a while ago, but thought that it was too nuts to write down. Oh well, maybe this means that I'm going nuts....

IMPORTANT: This is a parody of a Tenchi Muyo! TV (universe) series episode. The episodes (3 of them) were called "Time and Space Adventures" For those of you who are unfamiliar with this, go to **http://tigercow.fateback.com/guide/episodes/tv1/11.html**

For an episode summary. (the site isn't mine, it's just got a good ep. guide! I hope I don't get in trouble!) For those of you who are familiar with it, keep in mind that I did not copy the idea/dialogue exactly, so please don't point that out to me. I'm going to change some things around from what happened in the series. I had this idea when I was watching those episodes on tape and wondered "Hey, what would it be like if that happened to the pokemon characters?" See what goes on inside my head? I had real doubts about whether or not to post this, since it was such a weird idea, but finally gave in. Don't be too harsh in your comments! ^_^ Phew..loooong author notes.

It was a normal day at the Ketchum house...or as normal as things could be. Ever since Ash had finally won the title of Pokemon Master, many expected and unexpected changes had taken place. 

Misty had moved in with Ash, who was living at home. This was rather expected, since everybody but Ash knew that the young woman was in love with him. Plus they were both good friends, and things seemed to be working pretty well considering they were living under the same roof. Occasional fights were a daily occurrence, but they were quickly resolved, most of the time.

Brock had bought himself a little bachelor pad not far from Ash's house. He constantly moved from one part-time job to another, desperately trying to come up with enough money to start his own pokemon breeding service. He had refused to ask for money from his father, saying that with 10 children in the house poor Flint would need all the money he could get.

Tracey, who still diligently worked along side Prof. Oak, would often stop in to give Brock some support when needed, whether that involved extra money for food or advice for his next date. (No, he still hasn't found the right one.)

Whenever Tracey was off helping Brock out, Delia Ketchum would pay a visit to the Professor's lab to help him out. Ash didn't see the reason that he needed helping....and thought that his mother's visits were a little too frequent.

"Ash honey, you really shouldn't worry so much. The professor needs all the help he can get, and I'm just doing my part." She would say to her suspicious son.

"But Mom," He would protest. "Professor Oak doesn't need any more help, even when Tracey's gone he's still got Mewtwo around, and he's more than enough help."

That was another unexpected change that had recently happened. A few months ago, Mewtwo had emerged from his isolation in search of the one who had changed his life. It hadn't taken him long to find Ash, and it gave the boy quite a shock to see the powerful pokemon for a third (or what he believed to be a second) time. Mewtwo still refused to restore Ash's memories of what had happened on New Island. He said that he might do it when he's 18, which only made Ash grumpy. Professor Oak was fascinated with Mewtwo, and begged the Psychic to allow some experimentation. Mewtwo reluctantly agreed, and allowed the Professor to examine him...but not too much. During his time in the lab, Mewtwo acquired a new interest for science. Now, as strange as it may seem, Mewtwo lives in Pallet town, spending most of his time in Professor Oak's lab. He will lend the Prof. a hand when needed, but usually stays down in the lab basement, creating his own devices. He considers his cloning machine to be a "stepping stone", and now he can move on to many more wonderful inventions.

And despite the fact that Oak has Mewtwo to help, as well as ignoring her son's pleas, Delia still makes frequent visits to the lab.

Team Rocket hadn't been heard from in a while. Ash believed that they had made peace with him, and only wished that he would be able to see them again, so he could find out for sure. He also worried about whether or not they were safe.

So anyway, back to the normal day at the Ketchum house....

"Mom, I'm gonna go get Meganium from Professor Oak's!" Ash shouted upstairs to his mother. "I think she's done with her checkup!"

"Alright honey, be careful. Unless you want me to go over to Sam's for you." She offered. Ash frowned. 

"No, it's okay, I'll get her myself. Besides I need all the exercise I can get!"

"You're sure you don't want me to go?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom, I'm sure! I'll be back later, bye! Come on Pikachu." Before she could protest again, he was out the door.

Ash hadn't taken a few steps before he felt something stick itself in front of his leg, causing him to fall face-first onto the ground. He looked up to see Misty, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Forgetting something?" She asked. Ash just gave her a blank stare. She sighed...he could be so aggravating. "We were supposed to go to the lab together, remember? I left Politoed there with Meganium." Ash continued to stare for a moment until he remembered. 

"Oh, yeah, right! I forgot." He smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh...I guess I got distracted."

"Yeah well, never mind that. Let's just get going." The two teens walked off toward the lab, Pikachu resting on Ash's head and the newly evolved Togetic perched on Misty's shoulder. On the way Ash glanced over at Misty. She was so confusing to him. One minute she'd be kind, caring an affectionate toward him, and the next she'd be yelling, criticizing or bopping him. It had always been like that. He had no idea how she felt for him, and wished that he knew what was in her heart. Then maybe he'd have the courage to make his move.

Once they had finally reached the lab, Ash walked through to the field in the back and called to the Professor.

"Hey, Professor Oak! It's Ash! Is Meganium rea-" Before Ash could finish, he felt the ground lightly shaking underneath his feet. A large green figure was bounding toward him, coming ever closer with incredible speed. "Oh no...Meganium, don't!" Ash didn't even have the time to turn and run before the large grass pokemon had thrown herself on top of him, licking his face and saying his name over and over again in pokemon language. Ash groaned under the weight of Meganium, wishing that she would realize that it was ok when she did this as a chikorita, and maybe as bayleef, but not now! Misty watched and laughed as Ash coaxed the huge grass-type off of him, which earned her several glares from him. A few seconds later, they were joined by the Professor, who had Politoed walking next to him.

"I'm sorry Ash." The Professor laughed. "She really is quite hard to control, you know." 

Ash nodded. "Yes, I know." Meganium pouted.

"Now, Politoed here is very well behaved." The Professor continued, patting the frog pokemon on the head. "He didn't give me a bit of trouble."

"Well, they say pokemon take after their trainers." Misty commented, getting yet another glare from Ash.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll both be pleased to know that your pokemon are completely healthy. They're perfectly fit." Ash and Misty smiled.

"Well what did you expect? After all, I take such good care of them." Ash said proudly. Misty and Politoed sweatdropped.

"What do you mean, _you _take care of them? Politoed is my pokemon." Misty argued.

"Yeah well, I'm sure it would be in even better shape if I was takin' care of it." He replied. 

"What?" Misty was annoyed now. "Are you saying that I don't take good care of my pokemon?"

"No, I'm just saying that I take better care of..." Before Ash could finish, he noticed that Pikachu was starting to slip off of his shoulder, looking very tired and fatigued. "Wah! Pikachu, what's wrong? Speak to me buddy!" Pikachu looked up at Ash weakly.

"Pikaaaa..." Was all he could get out before losing consciousness. 

"Pikachu? Pikachu!" Ash tried to wake his little pokemon, but to no avail.

"Here, let me see." Professor Oak took Pikachu from Ash's hands and examined him. He pressed his thumbs against Pikachu's cheeks, squeezing them a little. "It seems that Pikachu is very low on electricity. It should be recharged right away." 

"But how did that happen?" Ash asked. "I just brought him to a pokemon center nearly two hours ago!" The Professor thought for a moment, and then looked like he knew the answer. 

"I'll bet it was Mewtwo." He said. "He's been absorbing a lot of electric currents for some reason today. I'll go see what he's doing."

"I'm going with you!" Ash said, gently carrying Pikachu and returning Meganium to her ball.

"Wait for me!" Shouted Misty as she did the same with Politoed and followed.

Down in the basement of the lab, Mewtwo was hard at work on his latest creation. It was almost complete. This one was even more extraordinary than his cloning machine had been. It would be one of the most groundbreaking things in the history of science! That is, if he told anyone about it. Mewtwo smiled. He never knew that taking a hobby like this would excite him so much. Plus, it was a great way to exercise his superior mind, as well as creativity. Standing up, Mewtwo took a step back to look at his machine. It was a great towering structure, with a large keyboard for programming at the bottom. Stretching up from the center was a large glass cylinder, similar to the one he had been born in, only much larger. It was filled with liquid, as well as a few large wires which all connected to a medium sized metal sphere, which was the core of the machine. The core had a circle in the middle of it, and it would rotate and focus on the things around it, like an eye. _Yes...._ Mewtwo thought._ If you put all the human minds on earth together they would not come up with an idea like this....perhaps it would be better if I didn't tell anyone about this..._ Just as he had finished his thought, Mewtwo noticed the Professor coming down the stairs. Following him were Ash and Misty. Now he was in trouble...he could always teleport them out of the basement, but then they would definitely know he was hiding something. And he already felt badly about erasing Ash and Misty's memories from before and didn't want to do it again. Either way they would find out.

"Mewtwo," Oak started. "Pikachu appears to be drained of its electricity. I'm pretty sure that it's because of the electric....waves...you've been..." The Professor stopped talking when he saw the giant machine that Mewtwo had been constructing. "Mewtwo...what is that?" Mewtwo didn't look quite ready to answer. 

"It's....my latest project." Mewtwo said, speaking telepathically.

"Well that's obvious enough. What is it?" Oak demanded. Before Mewtwo could begin explaining, another voice was heard coming down from the top of the stairs.

"Professor! It's Tracey. Are you down there? I brought Brock over, I hope you don't mind. He's having a hard time getting over his latest relationship." After Tracey said this, a wail could be heard from the lately heartbroken Brock.

"Yes Tracey, I'm down here." Oak answered. Mewtwo's eyes widened. Not more humans....

Tracey and Brock made their way down the stairs...and had the same reaction as Oak and the others.

"Wha-what is that thing?" Tracey stuttered. Brock just stared, dumbfounded.

"Yes Mewtwo, it seems you have some explaining to do." The Professor said, trying to sound stern.

"Yeah, and why is it making Pikachu so weak?" Ash demanded. Mewtwo sighed.

"Very well, I'll tell you what this is, but only on the condition that you do not touch it, try it, or do anything to it, understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright." Mewtwo attached two little electrodes to Pikachu's cheeks and began to recharge him while he explained. "This machine is a dimensional cause-and-effect-controller."

They continued to stare at him.

"It will allow you to manipulate the world around you to your greatest human desires."

Oak looked like he understood a little, the others still seemed confused.   
"Um...what does manipulate mean?" Ash asked. Mewtwo sighed again in aggravation.

__

Humans... "This machine will alter reality for you, creating a world of the user's greatest desires and fears. All you have to do is input such data on that keyboard." He said, motioning to the keyboard at the machine's base. Everyone looked over to it, amazed.

"That thing will let you create your own world?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but it still has not been fully developed or tested yet, so it would be very dangerous if any of you were to tamper with it. Do you understand me? Do not touch." Everyone in the room nodded once again.

Meanwhile, unnoticed to everyone in the basement, there were three pairs of eyes peering through the basement window. Jesse, James, and Meowth all stopped spying and looked at each other upon hearing the news. They had been hiding out around Pallet Town for the past couple of years, keeping an eye on Ash and watching out for him. They didn't really want to face him after all they'd done to him in the past, so they kept their presence a secret.

"Jesse, did you hear that?" James said, still not entirely believing that what Mewtwo said was true.

"A machine that lets you create your very own dimension? Sounds a little farfetched." Jesse answered.

"But imagine all the possibilities." Meowth said, adding his two cents. "If what dat Mewtwo said really ain't just a load a baloney, and ya really could use dat ting ta make your own dimension, imagine what kinda woild we could make!" Jesse and James perked up.

"It would be a perfect world, just for the three of us!" James squealed excitedly.

"No more living in poverty or a dirty life of crime, we would be living in the lap of luxury!" All of their faces brightened at once.

"I know we said we was gonna go straight from now on..." Meowth said.

"But this is an opportunity..." James continued.

"...that's too good to pass up." Jesse finished. The three of them snickered for a moment and began making plans......

Later that night, everyone in pallet town had gone off to sleep....well, almost everyone.

Misty lie awake in bed, unable to stop thinking about Mewtwo's new invention. The world she lived in now was far from perfect, and this gave her a chance to have her greatest desire....she looked over to where Ash was sleeping on his bed. Delia said that once the guest room was done being cleaned she would let Misty use it. Until then, Misty would have to share Ash's room. He didn't seem to mind, but sometimes Misty wondered if she was bothering him and disturbing his privacy. She looked at him wistfully. _One thing's for sure..._ she thought. _if I could create a world all of my own, he would be the biggest part of it...and I would be the biggest part of his. _Misty blinked a couple of times. _Why am I hesitating about this? This is an opportunity to get Ash to fall in love with me...risky or not, it's a risk I'm willing to take! _And with that, she got up, careful not to wake Togetic, and headed for Oak's lab. 

It was pitch black outside, but Misty's eyes soon adjusted and she found the lab easily. She walked quietly to the side of the building, where she knew the basement window was located. The lock on that window was broken, and she carefully pushed it open and slid into the basement. Misty landed with a soft thud, and looked in front of her. There was the dimensional cause-and-effect controller. She scurried over to the keyboard, and immediately started putting her requests into it. (don't ask how she knew how to type on it, they didn't explain that in the Tenchi episode, and I don't want to make anything up. Use your imaginations.)

"I'm going to make a perfect world, just for me and....." She didn't get to finish when she heard three more thuds behind her. Misty spun around to see... "What? Team Rocket? What are you doing here?"

"It appears that we're here for the same reason you are, twerp." Jesse said. "Now move along, so we can have a turn." Jesse walked over and pushed Misty out of the way, then began typing her own requests. She was pushed aside by James, who was pushed aside by Meowth, and soon all of them were pushing and typing in their desires while Misty was trying to push them away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Came another voice. All four turned around to see Ash, Brock and Tracey standing there, not looking too happy. "So this is where you went to Misty." Ash said. "What are you doing here?" 

"You know you're not supposed to be messing with Mewtwo's machine." Tracey said sternly. 

"And where did Team Rocket come from?" Brock added.

"We're here to put this machine to good use, and that would mean creating a perfect dimension for us." Jesse said angrily.

"Honestly, I think that it would be better if I were the one putting info into that thing." Brock said as he ran to the machine, shoving Team Rocket out of the way. "A world without rejection, without pain!" He said happily as he typed into it. Brock was shoved aside by Tracey, who immediately started typing. 

"They say curiosity killed the meowth, but it's a good thing I'm no meowth!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Hey!" Meowth shouted. "Watch it, kid!" The cat pokemon dove for the young watcher's face, scratching him violently. Once Tracey was down, Ash went for the keyboard. 

"What kind of world would be good for me Pikachu?" Pikachu just looked uncertain as he watched from atop Ash's head.

Suddenly the sirens started going off from the large machine. Lights began flashing everywhere and the core started looking around wildly. Too much information had been put into the database and it was overloading! The ground beneath them began to shake, and everyone shouted out in surprise. Mewtwo had been awoken from his peaceful sleep by the huge amount of noise coming from the basement, and immediately remembered his new invention and teleported down to the basement. 

"What's going on here?" He demanded. "What are all of you doing here? I thought I told you not to go near my machine!" No one was brave enough to answer at the moment as the ground continued to quake below them. The overloaded dimension controller was totally out of control! Not even Mewtwo was able to stop it in time. Also awakened by the noise, Professor Oak and Delia came down the basement steps and froze at the sight of the malfunctioning invention. Ash was about to ask his mother what on earth she was doing here at this hour when he was knocked off his feet by the shaking. Misty ran over to help him up, but was also knocked over herself. Ash grabbed her hand and stood with her, supporting her. This caused Misty to blush, temporarily forgetting the drastic situation they were in. Mewtwo flew up to the where the core of the machine was and grabbed it, ripping it from the wires it was connected to. Electrical sparks flew everywhere. Mewtwo knew that tearing out the core would eventually stop the machine, but it was too late to stop the effect from happening to the humans....

"Mewtwo, what's going o-" Ash stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that the entire lab around him was beginning to distort, twisting and swirling around as if the entire room had been put into a blender, including Mewtwo. Obviously, everyone else saw it too, because they started panicking. Misty grabbed onto Ash, Delia latched onto Professor Oak's arm, Jessie and James hugged each other in fear, Pikachu grabbed onto Meowth, and Tracey grabbed onto Brock, all of them screaming. Ash and the others suddenly started to feel themselves being pulled toward the center of the spiral that the lab had distorted itself into. No matter how they tried to fight it, it just kept pulling them back like a giant vacuum. The group of eight humans and two pokemon had no control as they were pulled off their feet and into the vortex. While falling, each of them could hear the voice of Mewtwo in their heads, attempting to give them an idea as to what was going to happen to them.

"Listen to me, everyone." He said, trying to sound calm. "You will soon be traveling through many different worlds. I'll try my hardest to fix the dimension controller, but it may take a while before I-" Mewtwo had lost contact with them as they passed into the first world. He sighed and looked at the machine core in his hands. How was he going to do this? 

He wasn't even sure if he would be able to bring them back......

To be continued!

Hey A*MON! I put a little bit of eldershipping in there for you! ^_^ Anyways, here's another note. I'm going off to college in about two days, so it will be INCREDIBLY hard for me to get this done fast. I promise, I will finish it....unless everyone hates if of course....@_@ Well I wish everyone good luck as you all (or most of you) go back to ::ugh:: school. Remember, this won't be an exact copy of the Tenchi episodes....now I have to think of more ideas! Wish me luck!


	2. Part 2 (brock's world)

A/N: Everything has been going wrong lately, from the world trade center disaster to my dad's nut case girlfriend breaking into my house and trying to take my brother....but when I write I can get away from all that. For those of you who read this, maybe the lightheartedness that I tried to keep will also give you some comfort. This whole thing affected me greatly. I was a mile away from the trade center when it all happened and I saw everything after the second plane crashed. I've never been so scared...and to think it isn't over. Well here's an escape from all of the chaos around us, fanfiction. School's cancelled for me for the week, so I can write for now. I pray that this will end without escalating into something even more horrible. I hope that we will all find our own perfect world....

IMPORTANT, DO NOT SKIP. THIS GOES TO ALL YOU LAZY PEOPLE WHO SKIP MY AUTHOR NOTES. ::ahem:: This is a parody of a Tenchi episode. Part one explained before. I am aware that I do not own the situation here. Also, for those of you unfamiliar with Tenchi or this episode, keep in mind that the characters have no memory of their real lives while they're in one of these worlds. The only memories they have are those of the lives they lead in the world their visiting. Got it? For those of you who are familiar with Tenchi and this episode, keep in mind that I will NOT be copying the different worlds from the episodes exactly, I will be mostly making up my own to fit the poke-characters. (key word: mostly) If you did not read these then don't tell me you didn't understand, got it? I must be really out of my mind...I'm going to be nice to Brock.......

The sun was beating down hard that day, causing the white sand of the beach to become scalding hot, and burning the feet of the many beach-goers. The only relief that many of them found was either leaping onto the nearest towel or heading straight for the ocean and its cool, refreshing waves. As a result of the great heat, the ocean itself was quite full of people, all of them either swimming, surfing, or just floating. Of course, the ocean is a dangerous place. There are many risks that the swimmers took when they ventured into it, but they needed not fear, for there was one who was watching over them. When one of them was in trouble, he would be sure to come flying to their rescue. When a law on the beach was being broken, he would stop the criminal in their tracks. All of the guys on the beach looked up to him, all of the girls loved him. This one that everyone placed their lives in the hands of was none other than...Brock, the lifeguard of Whirl Beach. 

Scanning the beach with his non-existent eyes, Brock surveyed his kingdom and its regular inhabitants. There were many faces, some new, some familiar. Looking behind him toward the far end of the beach, Brock could see Sammy's surf shop, which was owned by the old kahuna Sam Oak. Sam was standing in the doorway to his shop, giggling with the owner of the snack bar next door, Delia. This was a very regular sight. Shifting his gaze further to the right, he saw the talking Meowth and his sidekick Pikachu putting on another show for the people whose attention they attracted. In the crowd he spotted the young artist named Tracey as he sketched Meowth pulling Pikachu out of a hat. Deciding not to get too distracted with his surroundings, Brock turned his attention back to the ocean, where the many people in the area were now swimming. Spotting two kids swimming out too far, he blew hard on his whistle, sending the high-pitched shriek powerfully through the air, and gaining the attention of many.

"Hey, you kids!" He shouted. "That area's too dangerous, come closer to the shore right away!" Not wanting to disobey the lifeguard, the children made their way back into the crowded mass that was the safe area of the ocean. Brock leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was such a tedious day today...but at least his shift would be over in a few minutes. After he was done his replacement Misty would come and take over. Though she was much admired for her great proficiency as a lifeguard, she didn't have close to as many admirers as Brock did. Still, she did have one very prominent one, but he didn't want to think about that fool right now. Right now, he was content to sit back and wait for his time off so that he could finally see....

"Brock! Oh Brooock! Isn't your shift over yet? Come on, Brock! Come down here!" Brock looked down from his lifeguard tower to the source of the familiar voice and saw the one he had been looking so forward to seeing.........

Jesse.

He was very happy in his relationship with her, and was glad that she had left her old boyfriend James to be with him. 

"I'm almost done Jesse, I'm just waiting for Misty to get here. Then we can go." He answered.

"I wish she'd hurry up. It's not right for that carrot-top to be taking her sweet old time to get here when you could be having your off-time." Jesse said angrily.

"Jesse, she's not even late. In fact, I think it's just four o'clock now."

"Talking about me?" A voice said from behind Jesse. She turned to see Misty. "It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs, Jesse." Misty was glaring angrily at her. They hadn't gotten along since childhood.

"Relax Misty, we were just wondering where you were." Brock reassured before they went for each other's throats again.

"Well, I was right on time, as usual." She stated. "I don't see any reason for criticism."

"Sure, fine. We weren't criticizing anything, were we Jesse?" Brock said as he climbed down from the tower. "Well Misty, we'd better get going. Good luck!" With that, he grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled her away from Misty before the fur flew. Once they were far enough, they decided to stop at Delia's snack bar first. Brock sat down in a chair outside her stand and Jesse sat next to him. He let out a big sigh, glad his day was over. Jesse put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bad day?" She asked.

"Nah, it's just been slow. And it's so hot out, it'll be a wonder if I don't look like a tomato tomorrow." Jesse laughed.

"I think you'd look cute as a tomato." She said. Brock blushed.

"Here are your sodas, kids." Delia said as she brought the couple their drinks. "I hope it cools you down Brock."

"Thanks Delia, I-" Brock started.

"Delia!" Sam's voice could be heard from inside the snack bar. "The slushie machine is overflowing!"

"Oh my, not again!" Delia said as she ran off to help. Brock laughed.

"That must be the fourth time it's done that this week!" He said with a chuckle.

"What's Oak doing over there anyway?" Jesse asked. "Doesn't he work next door?"

"Jesse, you don't even want to know the rumors of what goes on in there." He answered with a mock-serious tone. Jesse laughed again, and soon both of them were laughing. In the middle of his happy moment, Brock felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see an angry James standing over him. "Can I help you?" He asked. "I'm off duty now, so-"

"Don't try talking casual with me, squints!" James barked angrily, his voice booming in that deep tone that it gets whenever he shouts. He pointed a finger at him. "You....you and your kind...you think you're so amazing don't you? You walk around, strutting all of your muscles, showing off your tan, thinking you own the beach, shouting orders at other people as if they were your subjects, and stealing other people's girlfriends!" He took a deep breath. "Just look at you. The only reason so many people adore you is for your looks and your job. But one day you'll pay...you'll pay for the way you've treated everyone and for what you've done to me!" James' eyes were wide with fury as he continued talking. "Jesse, someday you'll see what a mistake you've made by going with this guy, and then he'll pay! Oh, I'll make him pay!" Jesse sighed in aggravation.

"James, I-" She began.

"Don't you 'James I' me!" He interrupted. "Nothing you can say will save you from the fate of being betrayed by this scoundrel.."

"Chill James, chill! Look, it's nothing personal, but Jesse and I just couldn't resist each other. Honestly I don't blame her.." Brock was not doing a good job of quieting James.

"You pig!" The blue haired young man spat. "You've had your warning. I will make you pay for what you've done to me and win Jesse back! Just wait...just wait....." And with that James ran off, far into the distance. Both Brock and Jesse were staring off in the direction he had taken off in.

"That guy just won't quit will he?" Brock asked after he was sure that James was gone.

"Yeah well, James never did get over losing things too well." Jesse said nonchalantly, sipping her soda.

"I guess not all guys were born as strong as me." Brock rationalized as he gulped down the last of his soda.

Once the two of them were finished with their drinks, Brock and Jesse prepared to leave the beach. As they were passing by the lifeguard tower, Brock noticed an annoyed look on Misty's face as she looked out on the surfers in the ocean. He gave himself one guess as to what it was, and looked in the direction that his fellow lifeguard was. Sure enough there was Ash Ketchum, out on his surfboard. The tide was coming in and he was trying to catch a big wave. His main goal however, was to get the attention of Misty. This was never an easy task for the boy. No matter how hard he tried to impress her with his surfing, Ash spent most of his time wiping out and making a fool of himself. He had nearly drowned several times, but had never been submerged so badly that he lost consciousness. Both lifeguards were sick of rescuing him all the time. Misty had to admit that she thought Ash and his antics were a little cute, but she was frequently annoyed by him more often than she was attracted. Brock pitied Ash, he knew that the main reason he went through all that trouble was to get Misty to notice him. Jesse found Ash quite amusing and asked Brock if they could stay and watch him. Brock agreed, wondering if Ash would make it without embarrassing himself too much.

After a few minutes, it looked like Ash had caught a really good wave, but it wasn't long before the wild water tossed him back to the shore, causing him to land face first in the sand. Poor Ash looked toward the lifeguard tower and saw Misty looking down at him, a small smile on her face. He sheepishly grinned back before picking up his board and walking off, dejected. Brock saw Ash coming toward him and felt like he had to help. He wasn't sure how, but he knew exactly how the poor guy felt. Brock stepped over to speak to Ash as he walked past.

"Hey Ash, sorry about that tough luck you were having back there." He said sympathetically. Ash looked at him and tried to smile.

"Yeah, well the more times I fall, the better I get! That's what I think anyway....Aw who am I kidding? She must think I'm a total idiot now! Nothing I do will ever get her to really notice me...but I won't give up! There's gotta be some way..." Brock patted Ash on the shoulder.

"Ash, you really are a great guy, but you're tactics are all wrong." He grinned then. "What would you say if I told you I knew a sure way for you to get a kiss from Misty?" Ash immediately perked up.

"What? You mean it? How can I do it Brock, you've gotta help me!" Ash begged. Jesse frowned.

"What are you up to?"

"All you have to do is go back in the water and do what you always do, nearly drown." Brock instructed.

"Ok, that should be easy." Ash said. "How could that help me get a kiss?"

"There's a catch here." Brock continued. "This time, you've got to pass out." Ash looked uncertain.

"What? That could get me killed!" He protested.

"Don't worry about it." Brock reassured. "Misty's a great lifeguard. She hasn't lost a single swimmer yet. You'll be fine Ash, trust me." Ash still looked a little scared. He wasn't sure if he should risk his life like that....he glanced back to the tower where Misty was sitting. A determined smile came onto his face. Getting kissed by Misty would definitely be worth risking his life. 

"Alright Brock, I trust ya. There's no way I'm gonna pass up this opportunity either. And if I die....I'll die happy." Brock grinned again.

"Thatta boy." He said. And Ash ran back in the direction of the ocean. "I'll be watching your back Ash!" Brock shouted after the eager boy. Jesse walked up next to him.

"Just what is your plan here, Brock?" She inquired.

"Just wait and see sweetie. Just wait and see..." Brock's smile stayed on his face as he watched Ash begin the plan.

Excited as he'd ever been, Ash ran to the water as quickly as he could, getting on his board and paddling out into the waves. Once he was sure he was out far enough, he glanced over to the tower to make sure that Misty could see him. Yup, perfect view. Ash sat on his board, waiting for a nice big wave to come. It wasn't long before he saw it; a titanic, powerful wave was barreling toward him. He would never be able to handle it without throwing himself into serious danger. It was perfect. Ash turned his back to the oncoming wave, waiting for it to sweep him up in its deadly current. The wait seemed like hours, but it was within seconds that the gigantic wave finally hit, carrying Ash along with it. Ash stood on his surfboard as he was taken higher and higher by the wave, until he was right at the curl. Brock, watching from a distance, knew that it wouldn't be long before the wave collapsed on Ash. It would most definitely knock him out. Ash looked behind him at the giant wall of water and knew that it was about to break. He braced himself, and the giant wave fell on Ash, burying him under its tremendous weight and power, and knocking him out of consciousness. Underwater, Ash's body was tossed and turned and flipped around until he finally surfaced, face down. 

Misty, seeing the disaster, immediately leapt from atop her tower and dove for the ocean, swimming at top speed toward the fallen Ash. Once she reached him, she moved his body onto her floatation device, and paddled him back to the shore.

"Ash, I knew that one day this was going to happen...please be okay, you idiot." She spoke to him while swimming as fast as she could. As soon as she reached the shore, Misty lied Ash down on the sand. She put her ear near his mouth to check for breath, and got nothing. "Holy shit..." She said as she placed her hands over his chest and began pushing rhythmically. When no response was given, Misty opened his mouth, held his nose with one hand and pressed her mouth on top of his. She breathed a couple of deep breaths into his mouth, then went back to pressing his chest, and then placed her mouth over his again. At this moment, Ash's eyelids fluttered open. When his vision focused, he saw Misty above him, her lips pressed down on his. His heart started racing....savoring the wonderful moment....and he suddenly felt something rushing toward his throat. As Misty removed her mouth from him, Ash coughed up all the water that he had inhaled. He took in several deep breaths before he was able to speak. However, he found it difficult to speak as he was in a daze from having Misty give him the kiss of life. 

"Are you alright Ash?" Her voice partially broke him out of his trance. He nodded, still looking at her like he had been hypnotized. "Are you sure?" She asked, putting her hand on his forehead. A goofy grin spread across his face as he said, 

"Uh...huh..." She sighed.

"Well don't ever do that again Ash! You could've been killed! I was worried..." Ash smiled again.

"Suddenly, I feel like I want to do that again...."

Misty looked at him in confusion. Ash was acting weird....and she could've sworn she felt his tongue in her mouth......

Brock, who was watching from a distance, smiled at his young friend. He would've winked, but couldn't for obvious reasons. Jesse looked at him angrily.

"Brock!" She shouted. "That crazy plan of yours could've killed Ash! If he were gone, I'd have to look for someone new to laugh at!"

"Chill Jesse." Brock said calmly. "It worked didn't it? Ash looks very happy right now." 

"Yes, I agree that he does...but don't do something like that again. The last thing we need is a lawsuit on our hands."

"Yeah, good point." Brock agreed.

"Oh, you're going to be facing something much worse than lawsuit Brocky-boy." A deep voice said from behind them. Brock whipped around and saw James glaring at him, looking as malevolent as ever, and wearing a pair of very large boxing gloves. "You didn't want to take me seriously, huh?" James said menacingly. "Well now it's time to put up your dukes and fight, squinty! I'll teach you for taking my girl!" He put himself into a fighting stance. "Come on!"

Brock stepped forward. "Look James, can't we talk about this? Fighting was never a good way to solve-"

"Don't try to coddle me! It's not going to work! It's time you showed what you're capable of, Brock. Are you scared?" James taunted.

"Of course I'm not scared of you!" Brock retaliated. "You want to fight so badly, then so be it." He also took a fighting stance.

"In Jesse's honor, I will defeat you!" James cried as he rushed at Brock. Brock also charged and the two met in a classic dust cloud, punching and kicking and yelling. Jesse watched as the two men brawled, trying to calm them down. The commotion caught the attention of Tracey, who ran off from Meowth's latest show. He was followed by a curious Meowth and Pikachu. Sam and Delia popped their heads out of the Surf shop's window to see what was going on. Misty was moving toward the fight as fast as she could, considering that she was carrying the slightly comatose Ash, who was still smiling.

Everyone was gathering around, some were trying to calm the two down, but most of the people found it interesting to watch. Brock had picked up a surf board and was trying to clobber James, while James was jabbing Brock over and over again with his boxing gloves. Jesse was still hopelessly trying to calm them, Meowth and Pikachu were taking bets, Misty was watching in slight amusement as she cradled the still grinning Ash, and Tracey was sketching the whole fight. Neither was backing down. It was madness.....

Mewtwo was sitting in the lab, fixing wires and searching the database of his broken machine for any trace of the humans or the worlds they had created. He had decided that once he came across a world in the database, he would delete it. The best thing to do would be to eliminate them one by one until he was able to catch up with the humans and bring them back. It would take a while though....

"Ah hah! Found one." Mewtwo said as he pressed the cancel button, deleting the world that the humans were currently in.

Brock and James were in mid-swing when their surroundings began to swirl. Before anyone could react, all eight humans and two pokemon were sucked back into the vortex, being hurled into the next world that awaited them........

To be continued......

Though it really has nothing to do with it and doesn't reflect it at all...this part was dedicated to those whose lives were lost on Tuesday and to those who lost people dear to them....I hope we all come out of this okay.


End file.
